elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Elvendoodler/Random Headcanons: Main Cast
Here are some random headcanons I pulled over from elvendoodles. These headcanons are entirely my own, however everyone is free to use them! (Parents and siblings who aren't canon are exempt). Emily Family See 'here' for more on Emily's family. Personality Emily is an ambivert. She's very goofy with close friends and open to letting new people in. but becomes weary if she gets a gut feeling. Prone to having quite the temper at times, although it's very difficult to push her that far if she's in a good headspace. In a way, she's very selfish, and can't understand why no one else can see the fine details of people that she can. Headcanons *Magic physically and mentally effects her. **''Adrenaline high and hyperactive behavior (Being in Elvendale, magic being used around her). '' **''Dizziness, nausea, mind fog, mood swings (Magic used on her, especially if it’s not of the four common elements). '' **''Blackout, physical pain (When uniting).'' *Specific types of magic have their own effects on Emily **''Water magic feels like being dipped in carbonated water'' **''Fire magic feels like being wrapped in warm laundry'' **''Earth magic has a stimulating buzz to it'' **''Wind magic feels like the wind passing over your skin. Can also feel like someone running their fingers over you if done in closer range'' **''Dark magic burns if used on the surface. If used internally it causes major pain or indigestion'' **''Light magic is soft, like sticking your finger in powdered sugar'' *More closed off on Earth, but still shows kindness to others around her *Super good at hand-to-hand combat. *Accidental magic shenanigans after the Ragana battle. *Accidentally bonds with every creature she sets her eyes on. Unknowingly building herself an army of critters and races alike. *Painfully unaware of Azari’s crush on her. Azari Family Azari’s father is the Elvendale equivalent of Gordan Ramsay, which is why she’s super good at cooking. Her mom is a performer and model. One older brother who is a theater nerd. Parents '''Suffio Firesear' (father), and Jira Sparkdancer (mother). Sibling(s) Etash Firedancer (brother).'' Personality Azari is bold, impulsive, and passionate. Her optimism knows no bounds, and she'll try to pull everyone else up with her when things get somber. If she was a song, she'd be "Who Says" by Selena Gomez. Headcanons *Stayed at Johnny Baker’s most of the time. **''Paid rent by making product for the bakery.'' *Spends most of her time waiting by the portal tree now. *Head over heels for Emily. At times it’s cute, others it’s heartbreaking. *Used to be a hapless romantic, getting crushes every other week. **''Still sort of does this, even though Emily has the majority of her attention in the end.'' **''(See: Naida in Crushing It (speculation), Tidus during DtS, Cronan in SoE)'' *Makes money by doing freelance work. With material commissions, she asks Farran/Aira to deliver (Sometimes both at the same time; totally not on purpose). *Has (accidentally) set Farran’s house of fire at least once. Naida Family Naida is from an affluent family as an only child. She’s the most difficult to warm up to non-elven creatures. Parents '''Amsan Opalheart' (father), and Deandra Riverstone (mother).'' Personality Naida is well-mannered, well-meaning, but incredibly naive and stuck in the laws of the past. She wants to please all sides but can come off as insensitive. Generally a reclusive introvert, Naida can be worked up enough to be loud and proud to be who she is. Headcanons *Second oldest of the Elvensquad, but acts like she’s the oldest. *Came from a wealthy family, making her a prim and proper example of Elvendale standards. *She doesn’t really even need to run the spa or live on a boat, she just enjoys the relaxed lifestyle. **''Also got made fun of by a Satyr for being an up-hers, freeloader rich-girl. That sure changed her upfront perspective.'' *She’s not at all observant, really cannot pick up a hint. *In (my version) of Unite the Magic, Naida didn’t even realize Emily was human until the crystal hollow. **''Yes, when they went to get the water key Emily clued in to not being elven, Naida just thought she was being weird.'' **''Even still when she talked with Emily after getting the key, Naida thought Emily was simply being delusional, so she played along. What elf in their right mind would think of themselves as human?!'' *Has a thing for the royal line, and would only consider dignitaries or royals as love-interests, (just has a sense for that lineage). *Still clings on to her prejudices for non-elves, Emily being the ONLY exception. **''“Emily is one of the good ones!”'' Farran Family Farran’s mom is an architect, which in Elvendale mostly consists of growing trees into building spaces (no chopping). His father is a historian and book writer. He has the most siblings (3 sisters and a brother, all younger; unusual for elves). The most open to befriending non-elves. Parents '''Baqir Leafwriter' (father),and Sisota Meadowshade (mother). Sibling(s) Parno Leafshade (sister), Florence Leafshade (sister), Aicha Leafshade (sister), and Jeshan Leafshade (brother).'' More on Farran's Family Personality Farran is generally rule oriented, scarily protective of his loved ones. Will sacrifice rules and legality in the name of his own moral compass. Farran is honest and grounded in reality, and is usually the one who keeps the girls out of trouble. Every now and again, he'll find himself actually having to save them. Headcanons *Easy-going history nut, keeps a hold on his inner fanboy (most of the time). Stems from his father being a book writer and historian. *Has an extensive collection of history and culture books from Elvendale and abroad. *Oldest of the Elvensquad, keeps the rest of them on the ground *Does not have a fear of heights, but a fear of flying. **''It’s because if you fall from a cliff or tree you can grow a vine to catch you. Vines don’t manifest from the atmosphere.'' *Compared to the girls, his life was the least “glamorous”. Meaning he has no family in the public eye. *Also has a good eye for architecture and interior design, you can thank his architect mother for that. *As soon as Emily shows him DIY videos, he’s all over them. **''He wrote a book compiling and organizing the projects. Home repair, baking, decorating, crafting, etc…'' *Most welcoming to non-elves, befriending many before Emily came along. Aira Family Aira’s mom is a librarian in one of Elvendale’s cities. Her father is an airship driver. No siblings. Parents '''Cumulo Windrider' (father), and Estella Raywhistler (mother). Personality Aira is a free spirit. And even though she's ditzy, forgetful, and fumbles with social interaction, she truly is brilliant in the realm of technology. Her mind is set in the here and now, so conflict often goes over her head. She'll say what people need to hear, but at the absolute worst possible time. Headcanons *The most creatively inclined of the Elvensquad. *It was briefly rumored growing up that she was part human due to her eccentricities, her having strong wind magic shut that down quickly. *Got most of her invention inspiration from old Elvendale human technology, before Emily began bringing Earth human tech over. **''She’d go on extended “vacations” to try and dig up what little was rumored to be left. **Even though she only found bits and bobs of casings, only once finding a power shell fragment, she remained determined in her searches. Even rifling through Farran’s history and architecture books to find anything. *The most excited to meet Emily; An actual, living, human! *Father is an airship pilot/mechanic, which gave her her love of machines and flying. *Helped out in her mother’s (very large and very famous) library. **''Met Farran when he was looking for a specific book, later bonding over their mutual love of books and various history.'' *Took a special interest in enchanting crystals for different purposes. Category:Blog posts